Bribes
by Julied Weasley
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur la plupart des personnages et des couples (fremione et dramione notamment). ANCIEN "MORT DU HÉROS ET AUTRES NOUVELLES"
1. Mort du héros

**Bienvenue sur_ Bribes_, un recueil sur la plupart des personnages et des couples de ce magnifique monde qu'est ce lui de Jo Rowling (j'en profite pour préciser que rien n'est à moi, etc...). Donc qu'est ce que vous trouverez ici? Des OS tous indépendants les uns des autres (sauf exception signalée) qui parlent d'un peu tout, au fur et à mesure de mon imagination et de mon état d'esprit. Mais pourquoi un recueil? Tout simplement parce que j'ai du mal à faire des fics longues car j'ai tendance à partir dans trent-six directions à la fois et que un jour je veux écrire sur Sirius, l'autre sur Hermione, l'autre encore sur Remus, etc... Alors de nombreux OS variés sont la solution non? Bref, assez de blabla, place au sommaire (Rating précisés!)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1. _Mort du héros_ **  
**

**POV Hermione Granger, K+, tome 7**

Chapitre 2. _Son oncle aurait été fière de lui_

**POV Fred Weasley II, K+, nouvelle génération**

Chapitre 3. _Still Loving You_**  
**

**POV Fred Weasley, K+, tome 7 -Fremione  
**

Chapitre 4. _Un regard si semblable_

**POV Bellatrix Lestrange & Andromedora Tonks & Narcissa Malefoy, K+, temps des Maraudeurs & Post-Poudlard**

Chapitre 5. _Ils savaient que c'était interdit_

**POV Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger, T, tome 6 -Dramione**

Chapitre 6. _Happiness Is A Warm Gun_

**POV Hermione Granger, T, post-Poudlard -Fremione**

Chapitre 7. _Arts Amatoria_

**POV Drago Malefoy, T, tome 6 & 7 & post-Poudlard -Dramione**

* * *

**_._**

**_Mort du héros  
_**

_Hermione Granger  
_

**Résumé:**

_Le passage de la mort d'Harry Potter du POV d'Hermione. _Rating K+_  
_

_._

* * *

Hermione n'identifia d'abord pas le corps manifestement sans vie du jeune garçon dans les bras de son ami Hagrid, mais dès que sa petite voix intérieure lui susurra que oui, il s'agissait bien de _lui_, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle avait était la première à le voir, à la reconnaitre, mais la foule de combattants autour d'elle comprit bien vite que tout espoir était vain.

Ils avaient perdu. Et non seulement les vivants avaient échoué, mais les sacrifices de leur camarade avaient été inutile. Fred, Lupin, Tonks. Et avant eux Dobby, Dumbledore, Siruis, et même Lily et James. Tous ces gens étaient morts pour rien. Une main s'abbatit sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter. Ron. Il la pris dans ses bras, voyant sa détresse mais ne la comprenant pas, il n'avait pas encore vu son ami étendu entre les mains du géant, inerte. Elle releva la tête, mais, à cause de ses larmes elle n'aperçut qu'une tâche rousse flottant devant ses yeux. Et cette tâche c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

"'Mione, qu'est ce qu'il y a?" s'enquit son amoureux d'une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à une petite fille.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille tendit le doigt vers le garde chasse, désignant la masse qu'il tenait. Ron comprit. Il la serra pus fort, trop fort. Il balbutia le nom de son meilleur ami, et Hermione sentit des larmes tombaient sur le haut de son crane et se mêlaient aux siennes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à pleurer, mais aucune personne ici présente ne pouvait avoir plus mal qu'eux. En tournant légèrement la tête, la brune aperçu une autre rousseur dansant devant ses yeux. Molly. La pauvre venait de perdre un deuxième fils en moins d'une journée.

Hermione prit alors conscience de tous les gens pour qui Harry comptait. De tous les gens qui voyait en lui un espoir. De tous les gens qui avait cru en ses paroles et étaient venu se battre à ses côtés.  
Et maintenant? Harry était mort, Voldemort avait gagnait, les mangemorts avaient gagnés. Pire, _eux_ avaient perdu.

Hermione se serra encore plus dans les bras de son ami de toujours, sentant le désespoir l'envahir. Qu'allaient-t-ils devenir? Elle, Ron et les autres Weasley mais aussi les membres de l'Ordre, tout ceux qui avaient risqué leur vie pour celle du brun. Tous ceux là allaient-t-ils mourir? Sûrement.

Un frisson parcouru la foule, Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaitre. Et soudain Hermione comprit.

Harry n'était pas mort.

"_L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..." _disait la prophétie, mais ce que Sibylle Trelawney ne savait pas c'était que la mère d'Harry s'était sacrifiait pour lui, le dotant d'un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne connaissait pas, ce qui avait permit de le tuer. "_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal". _C'était cette nuit, à Godric's Hollow, que Voldemort avait marqué Harry comme son égal, en le tuant et en _se_ tuant, donnant ainsi à Harry une arme que personne d'autre ne possède, l'arme que convoite l'Ordre, le pouvoir de la prophétie! "_ Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_". Et ce pouvoir c'était une part de Voldemort. Donc le seigneur des Ténèbres qui se pavanait maintenant devant sbires et ennemis n'avait pas détruit le jeune homme, il s'était détruit_ lui_. Et pas que cette nuit! Prendre le sang d'Harry l'avait encore plus fait courir à sa perte car maintenant, seul _sa_ mort pouvait provoquer celle de son ennemie!

La jeune femme rit doucement, malgré le regard remplit de tristesse et d'incompréhension que lui lança Ron. Harry n'était pas mort! Mieux encore, il suffisait de tuer le serpent, Nagini, qui était à proximité pour en finir avec toute cette histoire. Il suffisait que quelqu'un plante un crochet de basilic dans la gorge de ce maudit animal et Harry n'aurait qu'à lancer un sortilège de mort sur leur ennemie pour que tout finisse.

La fin était proche, quoi qu'en dise Lord Voldemort, occupé à proclamer à la l'assemblée que leur héros avait succombé à son pouvoir.

Encore une fois elle avait comprit, bien avant Ron ou encore Hagrid. Peut-être même avant Harry, qui ne devait pas bien avoir saisi la nuance de cette histoire à dormir de bout qu'est la prophétie de leur professeur. Hermione avait comprit et elle était prête, la main serrait sur sa baguette, prête à bondir au moindre signe de vie d'Harry, l'esprit occupait par tout un tas de plan et d'idées afin de coincer ce maudit animal qu'était le dernier horcruxe.

Et elle fut la seule à ne pas se joindre au soupir général que provoqua le brusque retour à la vie du survivant, sachant déjà que son ami ne les avaient jamais abandonné.


	2. Son oncle aurait était fière de lui!

_**Encore un petit texte tout simple sur (je sais, encore) la mort de Fred et l'héritage de Fred Weasley II, bonne lecture et ne quittez pas cette page sans avoir cliqué sur "review"!** _

* * *

_**Fred Weasley II****  
**_

****George W

**Résumé:**

_Il est roux, dissipé, farceur, jeune et plein de santé. Je parle bien sûr de Fred Weasley. Pas le héros de la bataille de Poudlard, mais de son remplaçant, celui qui a repris le flambeau. Un héritage un peu lourd à porter non, Freddie?_

* * *

Fred venait de passer devant la salle du professeur Londubat quand celui-ci l'interpella:

"Fred! Je n'ai toujours pas eu ton devoir sur les propriétés de la mandragore, je veux bien être patient mais ça fait déjà une semaine et…

Il fut interrompu par si élève qui venait de faire apparaître un énorme nuage grâce à de la poudre à disparaître qu'il avait volé dans le magasin de son père. Il s'était légèrement écarté, disparaissant ainsi de la vue se son professeur. Il l'entendit tout de même tousser et grogner.

-Fred Weasley. Il porte bien son nom celui-là!"

Et oui. Il n'était que le successeur de Fred Weasley. Il était Fred Weasley II.

C'était le jour de son entré à Poudlard qu'il avait compris qu'il se devait d'être à la hauteur; quand la vieille McGonagall l'avait appelé pour la répartition, il avait entendu les murmures de ses camarades qui se demandaient s'il était vraiment le neveu du héros de la 2è guerre magique, celui qui avait été si proche d'Harry Potter, et qui, paraît-il avait pu lancer sa célèbre boutique de farces et attrapes grâce à l'aide du survivant! Et puis tu savais que Fred Weasley et son jumeau était de redoutables farceurs, toujours à rire et à jouer des mauvais coups! Ils auraient même transformer le professeur Londubat en canaris!

Alors oui, tout le monde connaissait son oncle. Tout le monde pensait donc le connaître aussi. Lors de sa première journée de cours il avait pris la parole, dans l'idée de demander s'ils allaient étudier les vampires cette année, mais il voyait bien que toute sa classe et même son professeur retenaient son souffle, attendant de voir ce qu'allait dire Fred Weasley. Renonçant à son idée d'en savoir plus sur le programme il avait seulement demandait s'il était obligatoire d'assister à tous les cours car il avait les dortoirs des filles à visiter. Ce qui avait évidement fait rire toute sa classe.

Le pire c'était de passer tout les jours devant la plaque en hommage au mort de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle prenait un pan du mur de la grande salle et y était inscrit tout les noms des victimes accompagné d'une photo. Celle de son oncle le représentait riant à gorge déployé avant de faire un clin d'œil à la pièce.

Et bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il se ressemblait! Fred s'asseyait donc tous matins, midis et soirs doit à Fred. Il sentait son regard sur lui, un regard qui semblait attendre une énième bêtise, une énième blague.

Des fois, souvent en fait, il enviait sa sœur Roxanne, après tout elle n'était que la fille du marchand de farces et attrapes. Pas la résurrection d'un mort que tout le monde avait aimé.

Et aujourd'hui Fred avait 16 ans et il avait merveilleusement bien réussi sa scolarité: il en était au nombre de 86 beuglantes de la part de sa mère, 158 retenues, il était gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch, avait repeint en rose la salle commune des Serpentard et la moitié des fille de sa promo était passé dans son lit. Mais au fond, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait? Et puis, que voulait-il? Vendre des bonbons et des jouets à des gamins sur-excités? Ou bien travaillait au ministère dans un bureau? Ou encore occupait un poste moldue? Mais s'il faisait ça, ne décevrait-il pas tout le monde? Même sa grand-mère aimerait sûrement le voir faire un métier amusant à l'instar de son père. Après tout, toute sa famille revoyait Fred à travers lui, et pour eux c'était comme s'il n'était jamais mort. Mais lui, existait-il vraiment?

Perdue dans ces pensés il était arrivé sans s'en rendre compte devant Peeves, qui s'appliquait à dessiner le professeur d'histoire des moldues en bikini sur un tableau d'une salle de classe. Mais aussitôt qu'il vit Fred le joyeux luron il abandonna sa tâche et se précipita vers lui.

"Alors! Que fait-on exploser aujourd'hui? Et si on enfermait miss Teigne dans un placard? Et si on fouillait le bureau de Rusard à la recherche d'objets confisqués, et si…

Mais fut coupé par le jeune homme qui le réprouva d'un ton sec:

-Laisses-moi Peeves, fiche le camp!

Le fantôme scandalisa s'en alla en criant que jamais au grand jamais Fred Weasley ne l'aurait traité comme ça.

Oui mais il n'était pas Fred Weasley, il n'était que sa pâle copie.

* * *

**Voilà! Toujours aussi court, je sais! J'essayerais de faire plus sur les histoires d'amouuuuur! En attendent, n'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**_P.S: je saiiiis qu'Angelina est noire et que du coup Freddie ne peut pas vraiment ressembler à son oncle mais je m'en suis aperçu trop tard! désolé!_  
**


	3. Still Loving You

**_Still Loving You._**

_Fred Weasley_

**Résumé:**

_Petit voyage à l'intérieur de Fred (mais non voyons, pas comme ça bande de pervers!) sur ses sentiments et ses craintes pendant la bataille de Poudlard._

_._

**Still Loving You** est maintenant disponible dans le recueil nommé **_Parcelles_** exclusivement réservé aux **Fremiones**. **Merci** pour tout vos reviews et autres encouragements!


	4. Un regard si semblable

_J'ai déplacé ce OS dans mon menu général. Je voulez vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews et vous inviter à jeter un coup d'œil à "Des yeux si semblables" ("__**Elles étaient si différentes, mais pourtant sœurs. Seul point commun? Leurs iris sombres identiques et l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Retour sur la fratrie Black: Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy & Andromeda Tonks**__.")_

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, fav' et visites. _

_Julied Weasley_


	5. Ils savaient que c'était interdit

**Juste une petite dramione. Je ne lis que ça en ce moment, surtout des lemons (héhéhé) mais je ne me sentais pas de vous en écrire un, alors voilà juste un OS tout simple sans vraiment d'action. Voilà, des idées pour un prochain OS? (une fremione est en court!)**

* * *

**_Ils savaient que c'était interdit._**

_Hermione granger & Draco Malefoy  
_

**Résumé:**

_Que ce passe-t-il quand le Prince des Serpentard et la Sang-de-Bourbe sortent ensemble? Que se passe-t-il quand les remords sont de la partie? _

_._

* * *

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage de la jeune fille étendu dans le grand lit aux draps froissés. Elle se tourna, se blottissant plus près de son amant dans l'optique d'échapper aux lueurs du jour. Car le jour chassait la nuit et leur procuré un dur retour à la réalité, les confrontant à toutes sortes de problèmes et de pensées noires.

_Ils ne devaient pas faire ça, ils n'avaient pas le droit._

Le mouvement de la jeune fille avait réveillé son compagnon qui la regardait somnolait avec des yeux attendris, malgré la menace de l'aube. Il poussa un soupir bruyant et pria pour ne jamais avoir à quitter cette douce torpeur, cet état second. Mais ils devaient se lever et se rhabiller.

_Ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, et s'ils venaient à être découvert, ils perdraient tant de chose._

Alors ils évitaient de se voir quand le soleil brillait encore, profitant de la faible protection que leur fournissait la nuit pour se retrouver et s'aimer.

La jeune fille remua, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et affronter une nouvelle journée remplie de culpabilité, de questions et d'attente. Car oui, elle s'en voulait, après tout elle ne devait pas se trouver là, alors elle se posait beaucoup de question, sur le présent, leur amour et le futur. _Leur futur?_ Et elle passait ses journées à attendre fébrilement qu'enfin le manteau noir étoilé de la nuit s'abatte sur le château, signe qu'elle pouvait courir le rejoindre.

Ils se regardèrent, d'abord tendrement, se remémorant les événements de la veille, puis tristement, réalisant qu'encore une fois ils allaient devoir jouer un rôle et cacher leur béguin. Ce fut le jeune homme qui rompit leur échange visuel, se levant de mauvaise grâce pour allé chercher ses habits éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. La jeune fille le suivit prestement, non sans un regard au délicieux et désirable corps de son amant. Ils se vêtir sans parole, chacun savourant ce dernier moment qu'il partageait avant de retourner vivre leur vie quotidienne.

Une fois le dernier nœud de cravate noué et la dernière chaussure enfilé, le jeune homme prit la parole:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Mione?

-Je n'en sais rien Dray, je n'en sais rien.

Puis, à regret, elle quitta la salle sur demande, rejoignant le monde réel, brisant le charme de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, et déjà il lui tardait d'être à ce soir. Elle descendit dans la grande salle, s'infiltrant dans la conversation de ses amis, refaisant sa queue de cheval en même temps. Même si en apparence elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Ses pensées allaient toutes vers le jeune homme qu'elle venait de quitter, repassant dans sa tête le film de leur aventure d'hier.

Lui aussi pensait à elle, il en oublia d'ailleurs de déjeuner. Il savait bien que leur relation était interdite, et qu'il risquait de se faire renier par sa famille, voir tuer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui: il l'aimait plus que tout. Même quand ses lèvres étaient gonflées et gercées à force de trop l'embrasser, qu'il était épuisé à force de lui faire l'amour, il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il pouvait passer des heures à caresser son corps, à le contempler. Son désir n'était jamais entièrement satisfait.

Ils s'abandonnaient toutes les nuits l'un à l'autre, ignorant les interdits et outrepassant les mœurs. Il succombait à la luxure et au plaisir charnel, sans considération pour ce qu'il faisait.

_Ils savaient que ce qu'ils faisaient était interdit._

Ils savaient bien que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, que c'était répréhensible, mais dès que les yeux gris du jeune homme croisaient ceux caramel de la jeune fille plus rien ne comptait à par leur passion et leurs baisers, de véritables appels à la débauche. Toutes les nuits elle se donnait à lui, étouffant sa conscience qui lui criait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça. Toutes les nuits il la désirait et la possédait, ignorant sa peur d'être découvert.

Elle savait pourquoi leur liaison était inconvenante, c'était simple, clair: il portait la marque des ténèbres. Pourtant, malgré cette piqûre de rappel, elle ne savait ignorait son envie de le voir, de le toucher, de l'aimer. Elle se réveillait souvent le matin dans ses bras, la marque face à elle. Des milliards de piques traversaient son corps et son coeur et une question revenait sans arrêt, trottant d'un bout à l'autre de son esprit: _entre elle et moi, qui choisira-t-il?_ Elle l'aimait profondément, et se refusait donc à lui demander pour ne pas le mettre dans une situation délicate. Et puis elle avait peur de sa réponse. Alors, elle reniait ce détail de ses pensées, ne voulant pas y songer, même si elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre son amoureux devrait se décider.

Lui aussi avait une raison de la détester: son sang. Il avait toujours était élevé dans la sainte horreur des moldus et des sorciers de parents d'origine non magique, mais cette Gryffondor avait tout remis en question: ses principes, son éducation et même sa manière de vivre! Alors oui, son sang n'était pas aussi pur que le sien, mais qu'était détail comparé à sa peau douce, à ses courbes parfaites, à son si jolie visage et à ses yeux dont la nuance était pour lui la plus belle des couleurs? Rien. Car rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'amour, pas même l'interdit.

Alors oui, ils savaient que ce qu'ils faisaient c'était mal, mais ils s'aimaient, et comparé à cette passion, la guerre n'était qu'une chose futile et secondaire.

* * *

**Les reviews sont les seuls revenus de l'auteur.**


	6. Happiness Is A Warm Gun

**_Happiness Is A Warm Gun._**

_Hermione Granger_

**Résumé:**

_Post-Poudlard, Hermione sombre et meurt à petit feu._

_._

_****__Happiness Is A Warm Gun_ est maintenant disponible dans le recueil nommé **_Parcelles_** exclusivement réservé aux **Fremiones**. **Merci** pour tout vos reviews et autres encouragements!


	7. Arts Amatoria

**Hello everybody! Je sais que j'ai pas trop posté depuis la fin de mes deux fics principales (Pari Tenu et Des Yeux Si Semblabes) mais je suis sur un projet de fic longue (plus d'info sur mon profil...). Me voilà de retour avec un OS aussi sombre que le précédent auquel j'ai beaucoup pensé en maths (ouais je sais, les cours ne sont pas fait pour ça mais c'était une leçon sur les statistiques et elle m'a bien inspiré, enfin vous comprendraient à la fin!) **

**Bon ben voilà, c'est ma deuxième dramione, n'hésitez pas à mettre des REVIEWS ou à m'écrire en PM, vos avis et suggestions m'intéressent! **

* * *

**_Arts Amatoria._**

_Drago Malefoy avec quelques évocations d'Hermione Granger_

**Résumé:**

_Pendant et Post-Poudlard, Drago découvre un jeux bien plus douloureux que les autres (Rat. T)  
_

* * *

Drago avait toujours aimé jouer.

Petit il chevauchait des balais miniatures et parcourait l'immense salon du manoir des Malefoy sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Puis, à l'aube de ses onze ans il s'était mit à tester les limites de la magie, jetant de maléfice plus ou moins contrôlé, observant ce que son corps pouvait produire et jusque où les étincelles colorées que ce dernier rejetait pouvaient aller. Une fois à Poudlard il avait tâté les limites du décent, s'amusant à lancer des sorts sombres relevant du domaine de la magie noire. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais _vraiment_ blessé quelqu'un, mais certaines lignes avaient été légèrement franchies, ce qui lui plaisait au plus haut point!

C'était lors de sa cinquième année que les choses étaient devenues plus sérieuse. Il avait folâtré avec le monde du sexe, découvrant son corps et celui du sexe opposé, ressentant de nouvelles sensations. Cela l'avait comblé un moment, mais bien vite son envie de se divertir était revenue au galop.

Il avait fait de nouvelles expériences, repoussait plus loin les frontières du correct. Il y avait eu l'alcool, les jeux de cartes, les paris et même de temps à autres un peu de substances illicites. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que son envie de se distraire n'irait aussi loin!

Il n'avait rien prévu, rien vu venir. Et quand il avait été encore temps de faire demi-tour il avait couru vers sa perte.

Au départ c'était anodin, quelques mots plus hauts l'un que l'autre, du temps passé ensemble, un rapprochement. Évidement il y pensait plus souvent, évidement il avait senti que certaines choses bougées en lui, mais jamais il n'avait envisageait cette tournure des événements! Il s'était rendue compte un jour qu'un jeux plus complexe et plus dangereux lui était tombé dessus, un défi pour le spéculateur qui vivait en lui.

L'amour.

D'abord il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, c'était comme tout le reste: une boutade passagère, comme un jouet d'enfant qu'on aime quelques temps avant de le délaisser pour autre chose! Il avait vite déchanté. Ce cœur qui battait vite quand elle entrait dans la pièce, ce nœud dans le ventre, cette sensation d'être gauche et déplacé, tout cela ne figuré pas dans les règles du jeux! Mais le pire avait était a souffrance que cette passion occasionnée.

Il avait été rejeté. Il avait mit son âme à nu et elle l'avait repoussé, évoquant des années de haine commune, se cachant derrière une idée abstraite de sang et de rang. Outre l'humiliation d'avoir été congédié il avait ressentie une douleur, un mal être. Il la haïssait un jour pour l'idolâtrer le lendemain. Cela avait duré quelques semaines, mais bien vite il avait su retrouver son honneur de Malefoy et se recomposer un masque impassible lorsqu'il croisait son beau regard chocolat, malgré ce tiraillement au cœur à l'idée de tous ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre tout les deux.

Il pensait avoir vécu le pire, il se trompait. Il s'avait que sa belle ne lui appartenait pas et avait déjà imaginé qu'elle voit d'autres hommes que lui mais avait très vite chassé cette idée de son esprit. Pourtant le douloureux présage avait fini par se réaliser, et la voilà qui folâtrait avec le pire prétendant qu'il soit! En les voyant tout les deux pour la première fois il avait d'abord été saisi d'horreur! Son trésor, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui avec son pire ennemie, ce balourd, ce nigaud? Mais bien vite la douleur avait fait son nid dans le cœur sombre du Serpentard, tissant des toiles telles un araignées sur tous ses organes, l'empêchant de réfléchir, de respirer, de vivre.

Le jeux avait alors refait une entrée fracassante dans sa vie, sous forme de verre pleins - puis vides - de cartes à jouées, et de marque des ténèbres. Une alliance avec le mal suprême, un pacte avec le diable, un excellent moyen de jouer avec sa vie, et celles des autres! Mais même cela ne l'avait distrait de sa peine qu'un court instant et il avait décidé de vivre encore plus fort, encore plus dangereusement.

Et aujourd'hui, assit sur son lit, un faire-part de mariage sur les genoux, il avait enfin trouvé le divertissement parfait, alliant risque, hasard et douleur.

La roulette russe.

Un six coups, une balle, une chance sur six de se débarrasser enfin de son amour et de cette souffrance qui le hantait depuis des années. Il allait flirtait avec le danger comme jamais, défiant son sang-froid.

Il songea en braquant l'arme sur sa tempe que si on lui avait dit plus jeune qu'un sorcier de son rang s'enticherait d'une Gryffondor moldue, il ne l'aurait jamais cru et traité de fou par la même occasion! Ses yeux eurent une lueur rieuse pendant qu'il appuyait sur la gâchette, remettant sa vie aux mains du hasard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ces mêmes yeux ne purent voir son sang si noble qui s'étalait sur le mur à sa gauche.

* * *

**Bravo à ceux qui ont vu que le titre était une référence à Ovide! (Je vois qu'on a des littéraires dans la salle!) Bref, je vous dit à bientôt pour un autre OS, plus joyeux, j'espère!**

**P.S: Je lit en ce moment _Les Bâtisseurs_ d'Alixe et je le conseille à tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de le lire, ça en vaut le détour! **


End file.
